


Atlantis:The Lost Empire

by Yasdnilgoth



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Atlantis: The Lost Empire Fusion, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasdnilgoth/pseuds/Yasdnilgoth
Summary: Milo Thatch is everything:Cartographer, linguist, plumber and most importantly, a father to his twin girls, Rose and Maya. After the death of his wife, Milo leaves behind the dream he was once shared with his beloved wife: finding the legendary city of Atlantis. But all of that is about to change when an old friend of his grandfather recruits him for the greatest expedition ever!
Relationships: Kida Nedakh/Milo Thatch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my fellow Atlanteans! I have had this idea for a very long time and decided to try out writing my own Atlantis: The Lost Empire fanfic! Now this is an AU take in which Milo is a father of twin girls, Rose and Maya. The story follows the plot but with twists and would add more scenes to build up character development. I also added a subplot regarding Kida's family. That is all I can say for I fear spoiler alerts! Haha! Disney owns Atlantis: The Lost Empire, I just own my OCs and plot twists! Please enjoy this prologue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Atlantis, Disney does. I only own my OCs and plot twists.

_**Prologue** _

_The Heart of Atlantis levitated above the grand city, it's teal luminate light showered the sleeping city with an air of tranquility, despite the powerful crystal's jagged surface emitting a flaring white aura. There were nine stone effigies of the past kings that rotated the powerful crystal as if protecting it as the kings have done in their times of living. The Heart itself grew and gained consciousness of its own, being able to sense danger and protect the people below it with the help of the Chosen, and it's descendants that carried his blood. Throughout the years, the Heart provided the Atlanteans with everything it can help the people to survive. Up until now, the city, the world, the whole planet was at peace. But, there was something amiss. The Heart sensed a distress among the city. This distress was no danger, but it could sense that it was on the run. If the heart had the ability to move and speak, it could have tried to communicate but remained in the air and with such sadness, had to let the next to unfold._

_The Heart was very much in truth to what was happening in the city, despite the residents being unaware. A young Atlantean man was running through the city, keeping himself hidden from the guards on several turns. The man sighed in relief as he was reaching the kingdom's limit to the boating decks. He tossed his bag with his belongings on a small boat and was about to board when a familiar voice shouted at him._

" _Kimba! Please don't leave!" It was his younger sister, Nidagakash, the princess of Atlantis. He turned around to look at her, there she stood covered with a cloak to conceal herself from the guards. Like their people, they both had white hair and their skin the color of soft dirt. The only thing different were their eyes. Their eyes were as blue as the clear waters of the sea, just like their mother's. Despite her appearance, she was the fastest runner and best fighter, he grudgingly admits she even out beat him. Nida takes after their father while Kimba takes after their mother, may the Gods bless her soul wherever she may be. Kimba looks down with a sad look._

" _I have no choice Nida", he tells her, "You already witnessed our father's decree."_

" _That is a load of obidalbedsugs's dung! I know you're not guilty!"_

" _There's nothing I can do...I have ashamed him and the Kings of our past…"_

" _No! You won't run away! Do this and you're proving otherwise! Please! Let me help you! Kashekim and I can prove your innocence!"_

_Kimba looks at his sister, feeling proud at her high, stubborn spirit. How he wished he could have her courage, but that is the one thing he lacks. His father never makes him forget. Kimba pursed his lips and looked at Nida with an angered look._

" _I'm sorry Nida. I can't take father's rejection any longer! If he doesn't believe, that is just fine. I wasn't cut out to rule after him. I'm sure you'll be the greatest Queen in the history of our kingdom Nida." He settles down and reaches on the back of the boat where a small contraption with pedals underneath the boat is attached. Kimba takes off his small glowing crystal._

" _Don't speak nonsense Kimba! You know that I don't want to be queen, my life rests with the royal guards, with Kashekim. I was born to be free. You are the most eligible ruler, you are wise Kimba. Don't think of yourself so low. Don't run away from your problems."_

_Kimba stops himself and looks up, Nida was at the verge of tears. Both siblings loved each other truly. Nida basically became a mother figure to him after the death of their mother. He steps out of the boat and gives his little sister a big hug. Nida holds him tightly until Kimba steps back._

" _Nida...I know you'll rule wisely." Before Nida can react, Kimba jumps into the boat quickly and with his crystal, activates the contraception of the boat, as it begins to sail away from the docks. Nida desperately calls him but she watches with great sadness as her brother waves her goodbye. The morning sun rises as the residents of the kingdom began to awaken. Nida stood at the docks, her tears running down her cheeks. A guard runs up to her, calling her. It was Kashekim, and he managed to see the faint figure of the prince disappearing into the horizon._

" _He...he left?" Kashekim asks incredulously. Nida nods and weeps as she falls to her knees. Kashekim comforts her, hugging his dearest princess. He looks on and wonders why Kimba decided to run away. The guard knew the prince was innocent._

_The Heart could no longer sense the Chosen's son. But the life force was able to foresee tomorrow. This was not the last time the Heart will sense the son. Soon, he will return to his people._


	2. A Dream that Once was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney owns Atlantis: The Lost Empire, I just own my OCs and plot twists!

_ Washington D.C, 1914 _

Milo James Thatch couldn’t be any prouder, yet the nauseousness wasn’t being too merciful as he carefully walked through the aisle of seats.  _ Damn those carrots...why do I keep eating them?  _ He scolded himself but stopped as he remembered his dear Rose, added carrots in the mix of scramble eggs. Maya, his second daughter, had no choice but to allow Rose to add it to the breakfast, or she would throw a fit. Both couldn’t blame Rose, or Rosie as she likes to be called, they knew she never meant any harm. He kept a tight grin as he tried with all his might not to throw up, especially here in the theater room. Oh, no, Miss Shannon, the headmistress would indeed implode for such an act. Milo didn’t want to cause such embarrassment to his two guardian angels, today was too important for them. The  _ Sacagawea Expedition Proposal Contest _ , hosted by the board members of the Smithsonian Institute would choose a lucky student’s proposal from Ms. Shannon’s School for Girls. The winner’s proposal would decide where the class would travel for this summer’s trip. The girls wasted no time to share the exciting news to him. They decided to propose taking a trip to their late mother’s native village, in search for the tomb of a great king. Sure enough, the program given to him had his daughter’s proposal written, and it seemed they would be last to present. Sitting down in the middle of the row, Milo waited patiently as all the parents settled down. 

Soon enough, all of the board members arrived, including his boss, Fenton Q. Harcourt. He was a very stout man of short stature, and is the head of the Smithsonian Institute. The stuffy and arrogant group passed by the row Milo sat, and the young man waved at them but they seemed not to notice him, or simply they ignored him. As the gentlemen settled down, the well dressed headmistress appeared on the stage and cleared her throat.

“Good afternoon!” greeted Miss Shannon as the audience returned their greeting. Milo adjusted his round glasses and smiled with anticipation. Miss Shannon continued as she was patting her well dressed red hair and looking up with dignity.

“Welcome to the  _ Sacagawea Expedition Proposal Contest _ ! Your daughters are given the opportunity to present their expedition proposals. Our benefactors from the Smithsonian Institute, will be our honor judges and will choose a lucky contestant’s proposal for this summer’s trip! Mr. Harcourt, board members of the Smithsonian Institute...I would like to thank you for giving us this wonderful opportunity to make this possible!”

The audience applauded as Miss Shannon gestured gracefully towards the boards of the institution. The group of gentlemen, especially Mr. Harcourt, stood up proudly and waved towards the crowd. Milo applauded with a strained smile, knowing the obvious reason as to why Mr. Harcourt was the school’s benefactor. Just then, the neasueness returned and this time it hit him really hard. Milo couldn’t hold it any longer. Surely he could make it back in time before his daughters started. He quickly got up and carefully yet with a few whispers of apology, Milo rushed towards the nearest restroom. 

Behind the stage, all the girls were quietly listening to Miss Shannon’s speech. There was a single long row of students wearing identical green uniforms, with drop waists, pleated skirts, and large embroidered collars. On their well groomed heads, they wore big poufy bows, well all but one.

Standing last in the long row stood two girls of the same age of 10. If one saw them for the first time, one would presume they weren’t sisters, let alone twins. But Maya would tell you otherwise, twins doesn’t necessarily mean you will always look identical. There are many types of twins, but in Rose and Maya’s case, it is a mix of two categories. Rose and Maya are fraternal twins but not identical. Rose took more after their father: fair skin, with shoulder length, curly brown hair, but her eyes were those of their late mother, deep blue sea. Maya took after their late mother: light brown skin with shoulder length straight black hair and brown eyes that hid behind large round glasses, the same shade as their father. 

The girls were very close, despite Rosie being 2 minutes older than Maya, Maya is like a mother and at the same time bodyguard for her sister. Rose was very different from the rest of the people and being different meant being an easy target for bullies. Maya wasted no time to be the shadow of her sister, always guiding her and helping her with homework and housework. It wasn’t easy for both maya and father, but nevertheless, their love for Rose is so great that they find it a blessing. 

As Maya listened carefully, she didn’t notice until too late that Rose pulled off her green bow and was twirling the lovely green ribbon in the air and giggling with joy.

“Rosie! Don’t take your bow off, you know how cranky Miss Shannon gets when you do that,” Maya scolded softly as she began to tie the bow again on her sister’s lovely hair.

“Yes May! Rule number 3, always wear the school uniform, that includes our green bows,” Rose cheerfully said as she let Maya tie the green ribbon into a poufy bow. “ Miss Shannon likes tidiness.”

“She certainly does Rosie. We also have to look our best for the presentation.”

“Daddy’s going to like it! We are giving him a surprise!” Rose squeals with joy as she claps and jumps. All the girls in front turn and shush, gesturing their fingers over their lips. Maya quietly apologizes as she turns to Rose again.

“Not too loud Rosie,” said Maya firmly yet gently. Rosie seemed not to mind as her eyes wandered around and was nibbling her thumb.

“Daddy will like it...Yes! Definitely like it!” 

Maya smiles as she gently finishes tying the bow. “There you go, you look perfect!” 

“Oh please! As if just looking like us would even disguise your sister’s strangeness. I mean, just her behavior is enough to entertain the audience!” Maya grimaced at the voice of the girl who bullies her sister. Turning around, she saw a girl with green eyes and thick blond hair curled perfectly on her shoulders. The girl had an arrogant look and held the air of a princess, this was none other than Petunia Harcourt.

“Oh Jiminy Christmas! Is that someone with hot air speaking to me?” Maya retorted with a smirk. Some of the girls turned, gasping at such unlady-like manners. A few, giggled and tried to hold it. Petunia frowns and angrily humphs as she places her hands on her hips. 

“Well, at least I have a normal family. Face it Thatch, it’s obvious that I'm going to win. After all, grandfather always promised me that I would have what I wanted. He even had Miss Shannon to let me go first!”

“Oh please Harcourt, spare me your boastments! Everyone is well aware the high privilege you have just because your grandfather is the head of the museum-

“And he is your father’s boss I might add,” added Petunia with arrogance.

“Whatever Harcourt. But remember this,” Maya cheekily said as she gets close to Petunia’s face with a mischievous grin, “The  _ best _ is always saved for last!”

Petunia was left speechless as her face began to turn red. “Well! At least I’m taller than you!”

“You’re not the tallest Petunia,” piped Rosie innocently, “We are the same height, 4 feet 2 inches. Yes, definitely the same, I read it in the physical health records last week during check ups. It was raining that day, very wet.”

Milo felt relieved after taking the unbearable nauseousness out of his system. He saw that the presentation had started and was relieved that he hadn’t missed his two angels. Sitting down he watched as each of the students presented their proposal. After an hour, Miss Shannon announced the last contestant, or rather two contestants to come on stage. Milo and a few parents clapped as his two darling angels walked on stage. This was good in a way, Rosie hated loud noises, but he had hoped this wouldn’t discourage his daughters.  _ You can do it girls! I know you can!  _ Maya cleared her throat as Rosie stood beside her and was looking around the room, feeling a bit intimidated by the hundreds of eyes staring at her. Maya looked over for her father and smiled happily when she spotted him. Milo made a heart symbol with his hands, signaling her his love for them. Feeling truly confident, Maya curtsey, gesturing Rosie to do the same as she began her presentation:

_ Good morning ladies and gentlemen! First off, I'd like to thank the board members of Smithsonian Institute for taking the time to hear our proposal. Now I know the program said our proposal would be visiting the Itzellitian village in Mexico. BUT...Rosie and I had second thoughts and we decided to present to you what would be history’s most greatest discovery! _

Milo was taken back at this sudden announcement, he was very confused.  _ Maya...what are you doing?  _

_ Now, have you all heard of the legend of Atlantis? _

The last word triggered Milo in a bad way. His heart suddenly began to ache, and he felt sweat starting to form in his forehead. Memories in which he wanted to bury behind his subconscious began to resurface. That one word in which he vowed never to mention or even bother to search for...no...not without his dear Atzi. Maya was unaware of her father’s sudden discomfort nor did she pay mind to the whispers of the audience, and continued.

_ If not, then let me shed light to this fantastic lost wonder of the world! Mr. Pete if you please! How about some slides. _

The theater room suddenly went dark, startling the board members and parents. Milo looked very worried, wishing that Maya would stop this. The lantern was lit and a slide was placed by Mrs. Pete as Maya continued with the presentation. 

_ Atlantis is a continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic...that was home to an advanced civilization! Possessing technology far beyond our own,that, according to our friend Plato here...was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event... that sank it beneath the sea! _

_ Plato's real name was Aristocles! _

_ Yes Rosie...Now, some of you may ask, why Atlantis? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy.Well, that is where you'd be  _ **_wrong_ ** _. Before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Atlantis had electricity,advanced medicine,even the power of flight! _

_ Cars that can fly! _

_ Maybe Rosie but  _ **_Impossible_ ** _ , you might say?  _ **_Well, no_ ** _. No, not for them. Numerous ancient cultures all over the globe agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than steam,than...than coal. More powerful than our modern… _

_ Internal combustion engines! _

_ Right Rosie! Ladies and Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis...find that power source... _

_ And bring it here so everyone can see it! It’s nice to share, yes, definitely it’s nice to share. _

_ Wouldn’t that mark history Rosie? Now, this is a page from an illuminated text...that describes a book called the  _ **_Shepherd's Journal_ ** _. _

_ Grandpappy told us about the Shepherd’s Journal. This is a photo of Grandpappy with our daddy when he was little! He always told us the story about Atlantis before bedtime.  _

_ He sure did Rosie and as evidenced here, the text is said to have been a first-hand account of Atlantis and its exact whereabouts.  _

_ Let me get the shield May! I brought his lucky pith helmet! I’m going to wear it. _

Milo went pale as Rosie came with the shield, that was thought to be safely stored in the boiler room of the museum, on a rolling cart. Despite the sinking feeling, Milo couldn’t help but smile as he saw his grandfather’s pith helmet on his daughter’s head, it was too big. Mrs. Pete, the maid, went up to help the girl who was struggling.The board members were stunned...never in their life has an artifact left their vicinity. Mr. Pete held the shield for the crowd to see it as Maya pointed at the ancient scripture.

_ Now, based on a centuries-old translation of a Norse text, it was believed that the book was to be found in Ireland.But after comparing the text to the runes on this Viking shield, Rosie found that one of the letters had been mistranslated. _

_ I studied the ancient Viking language with Daddy. He works as a linguist. Definitely it was the wrong letter, it wasn’t an “R” it was a “C”. _

_ Confirming our suspicion that the book was not in Ireland but in… _

**_Iceland_ ** _! Definitely Iceland! I made a map so we don’t get lost. _

_ Members of the board, I beseech you that by choosing our proposal, we will find this wonder that can change history and the world forever! This map that I’m showing you, has been copied with perfection by Rosie, with the landmark that will lead us to retrieve the journal. This may seem impossible and all of you might be asking, what if there is nothing? What if we fail? Well, we shouldn't give up. Grandpappy Thatch always said, _ **_when you've hit the bottom, the only place left to go is up_ ** _! So, who’s with us for the most amazing adventure?! _

At this point, everyone remained silent. The board members had blank looks, Miss Shannon looked embarrassed, Milo...was lost with mixed feelings. There was pride at what he considered one of the best presentations he had ever seen. Heck, it was better than one of his debates he participated in at Oxford. Everything that Maya and Rosie presented was very true, Milo cannot deny he still believes Atlantis to be real. At the same time, a deep sadness resurfaced in his heart as he witnessed a possible dream that once was.

An hour later, Petunia Harcourt curtsied as she was chosen as the lucky winner, the class would travel to India for the summer. Miss Shannon asked the entire class to gather around to take a photo for the newspaper. Maya unwillingly, was forced to stand beside her foe. Not far, she could hear one of the board members scolding her father for allowing them to “steal” an artifact from the museum. Thank goodness they decided not to press charges, since the shield was intact and safe. Petunia gives her a smug look.

“That was the most ridiculous proposal in history Thatch.”

“Don’t you start Harcourt,” said Maya with a threatening look. Petunia wasn’t intimated and glanced over at Rosie who was mumbling about the invention of cameras.

“ Grandfather was right...Lunatics do run in the family, your stupid great-grandfather is solid proof, let alone your idiot sister!” Maya felt numb as petunia spat this great insult. Her mind went blank and everywhere around her went silent. Maya didn’t hear the photographer giving the que as he was about to take the photograph. At the moment of the flash, a war cry was heard, making everyone gasp. As the flash faded, loud screams filled the room as Maya pounced on Petunia, punching and pulling the hair of the other who was screaming for her life. Rosie on the other hand began to cheer and for some reason started to run around the room. Milo and Miss Shannon wasted no time to separate the two, which was a challenge for the widow father as his strength wasn’t that of a military man.

Milo held his two daughters by the hand as they quickly got out of the school. He was shaken, upset and on the verge to cry but forced such feelings back, it was unbecoming for a man. The fact that his two daughters were expelled without giving them a chance of defense. What made Milo more frustrated was the fact the board members were humiliating his daughters. He caught them laughing and joking about how foolish the girls were just like his grandfather. There was no way Milo would stand disrespect to his children and family. Maya was crying, humiliated and shamed for what she did. Rosie was quiet, already calmed after running thirty times around the room, she was out of breath.

“I’m s-sorry daddy!” Maya pleaded, wiping tears that still streamed down her now red cheeks, “I-m sorry! I didn’t mean to-Petunia-”

“Maya! Please just stop,” Milo interrupted, firmly as they stopped at the corner. Facing her, Milo took a deep breath and let it out, as he tried to calm down and set his mind straight. Looking her straight in the eye, he continued. “You know better not to use violence, it doesn’t solve anything.” Maya nods and looks down in shame. Milo couldn’t bear to see her with such sadness, he lifted her chin gently to look at him. “Remember, the only way to fight back the right way is through knowledge. Use your head, not your muscles. Okay? Us Thatch are known to be the cleverest of all!” Milo winks at her, making Maya giggle and she nods at him. Before the family could cross, a motorcar screeched on the curved to block them. The loud screech of the tires irritated the sensitive ears of Rosie that she squealed with fright, covering her ears. Peeping out the window was none other than Mr. Harcourt, looking enraged and beside him the snobby brat Petunia, who was putting up a good act of looking . 

“Thatch! I expect your daughter to apologize to my dear granddaughter at once!” Milo was indignant and he wasn’t going to stand the old buffoon to bully his child, even if he’s his boss.

“Hold on there Mr. Harcourt! I agree that Maya’s action is uncalled for and yes, she should apologize, scratch that she already did!  **_But_ ** , your granddaughter should do the same for bothering her and Rose in the first place.” Mr. Harcourt gaped at Milo’s sudden comeback, in all his years, never did the boy stand up to him. He always followed orders and always remained in his place where he belonged, the boiler room. The round man was about to speak out but Milo cut him.

“Mr. Harcourt I will not stand for this mockery! If you and the board dared to shame my daughter’s proposal-”

“You’ll what?!” mocked Mr. Harcourt, eyeing Milo smugly.

“I’ll QUIT!” Milo yelled it out, a deep feeling and thought that was willing to be set free from his chest. It felt...good! Milo felt this power that suddenly stimulated his confidence and self-esteem for the first time. He looked at Mr.Harcourt with confidence and looked him straight in the eye. Mr. Harcourt remained silent and began to speak without any fear.

“So this is where it’s going? Are you willing to resign? Who’s going to keep the boiler working for us? Seriously Milo, I can’t believe you would let the influence of your grandfather tarnish your daughter’s minds!”

“I still believe Atlantis exists,” said Milo firmly. Maya blinked at her father. Does he really still believe? “My daughters have provided enough proof as it is.”

“ Are you willing to flush your career down the toilet… just like your grandfather? Just to comply with your daughter’s whims? You have a lot of potential, Milo. Don’t throw it all away chasing fairy tales.”

“If you can just give it a chance-” Milo was cut off as he was hit by a coin on the face and fell on his bottom. Rosie picked it up when it fell on the ground. Petunia chortled at the sight, Maya stuck out her tongue at her.

“You want to go on an expedition? Here. Take a trolley to the Potomac and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head. Good thing your daughters won’t be attending anymore Miss Shannon’s, thank the Lord! Heinz!” With that, the motor car sped off but not before splashing Milo with the puddle on the side of the street. Maya immediately helped her daddy to stand, asking if he was alright. 

“Yes angel, a little shower didn’t hurt me,” Milo said with reassurance as he tried to shake off the water, luckily it wasn’t a lot. Rosie was absentmindedly playing with the coin Mr. Harcourt threw at Milo, happily mumbling that it was her lucky penny.

“I’m a disappointment daddy,’ said Maya sadly, “It’s my fault you lost your job.”

“Don’t said angel,” Milo said, hugging her, “Besides, I was not being appreciated by my linguistic skills there. Just the man who fights with a stubborn boiler.”

“I’m hungry,” Rosie said suddenly, “It’s Friday...we have spaghetti on Fridays.”

“Say! Why don’t we have dine in tonight at Tony’s  _ Bella Notte _ ? My treat,” Milo said, winking at his daughters.

“But daddy, you just lost your job. We can’t afford to spend outside now,” said Maya with a worried look.

“Nah! No worries Maya angel, I have been saving enough in case of this situation. Besides, you girls deserve a celebration! That presentation is far off the best!” Maya gleamed at her father, how proud she felt of herself and Rosie. She managed to accomplish what she wanted to do, bring a smile to her father. The trio headed straight towards the Italian restaurant as they talked about their proposal.

  
Not far from them, stood a figure hidden from sight. She observed the family trio disappear from view as her red lips became a grin. Her cunning and excellent stealth, made her unnoticeable in the school ground. The woman witnessed everything that had happened and what she witnessed was indeed important for her employer. Stroking her smooth chin, the woman watched with interest.  _ Well, time to report with my employer...he will certainly need to know about this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is certainly long! But it was worth it! If nobody has noticed, Rosie is autistic savant, she was inspired by the character Rain Man. I do apologize if Milo was not in character but I am trying and since this is AU, well, I am trying to write out his character as close to canon as possible. Updates will be slow but I won’t abandon this fanfic. I really appreciate kudos and comments with constructive criticism, so please feel free to do so if you wish! Until the next chapter!


End file.
